Holiday Cheer
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine while Christmas shopping and the two bring a little holiday cheer to all the other shoppers. Merry Christmas, and have a safe holiday season!


**A couple changes from canon:**

**Burt and Carole got married a year earlier.**

**Cooper has not landed his big commercial yet**

**Kurt and Blaine have not met- not even performed against each other yet.**

"Kurt, honey, look at this! Wouldn't it look great in the kitchen?" Kurt turned around from the display he was studying to see his stepmother Carole holding a large plastic snowman and smiling widely.

"Carole…It's a bit tacky. How about this?" he reached down and picked up the small tree he had been studying. It was silver with a blue garland tied around it.

Carole nodded enthusiastically. "That looks amazing! You always seem to find the best things. I'll put this back while you put that in the cart."

Kurt took the tree and turned the corner of the aisle to find their cart, and stopped when he heard someone singing under their breath.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know…_ Hey Coop! I found this awesome ornament for the tree in my room!"

Kurt peeked around the aisle corner and saw a boy about his age waving a musical note ornament toward an older boy standing at the far end of the aisle. The two boys looked similar, with the same dark hair and Kurt assumed the two were brothers.

The younger of the two, wearing a red sweater with dark jeans and a green bowtie, spoke again. "Cooper! Look! Isn't it awesome?"

The older boy sighed. "Yes, Blaine, it's fine. Now come here and help me find a garland for mom. That's what we came here for."

"But Coop! It's _Christmas_. Everything Christmas related is awesome. It's the best holiday of the year! _Have a Holly Jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year, _" he twirled around and halted when he saw Kurt.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I wasn't bothering you-"

"No, it's fine" Kurt spoke quickly, wishing the boy hadn't stopped his impromptu singing. "You're really good."

The boy blushed. "Thanks." He hesitated before asking, " This might sound like a strange question, but…Do you- do you want to sing with me? Christmas is my favorite holiday, and I love going around department stores singing Christmas carols, trying to make people join in and have a good time."

Kurt laughed.

"So last year, when I walked into Macy's and found a huge group of shoppers singing, that was because of you?"

Blaine nodded shyly.

Kurt grinned. "I was going to say no, but I have to admit that sounds like fun. One sec," he ran around the corner to find Carole.

"Carole, can you grab the cart? I'm going to sing Christmas carols with a friend. I'll meet you later."

He disappeared a moment later, and Carole stared after him, bemused.

Kurt went back to where Blaine was (his brother was gone), and held out a hand. "I realized I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine shook the offered hand then smiled. "What song first?"

"Do you know 'Baby, it's cold outside'"?

Blaine nodded happily, and the two linked arms.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded, and the two started to sing.

"_I really can't stay…"_

"_But baby, it's cold outside…"_

The two wandered up and down the aisles, singing. A lot of shoppers turned to smile at them, and some mouthed the words. The two boys nodded encouragingly when they did so, and some people started to sing along.

When the two boys reached the large Christmas tree in the middle of the store, they had gathered quite a crowd. The song had switched to "Let it snow", and soon the whole store seemed to be singing.

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful…"_

An older man sat down at the piano under the escalators and began to play along.

"_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've bought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

A few children in the crowd had started to dance along and soon, couples danced around the tree. The whole store seemed to light up and twinkle along with the voices singing inside.

"_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you finally hold me tight_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-byeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_..."

The song ended, and everyone erupted in applause. Blaine and Kurt clapped loudly, grinning at each other.

The crowd began to disperse quickly, some people patting the two boys on the back before leaving.

"Thank you for the music," an older lady said to them, smiling. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time"

"You're quite welcome, ma'am," Blaine said. The lady smiled at them and left.

Carole and Cooper found them moments later.

"Well, Kurt, I wasn't expecting you to be singing with the entire store!" Carole said, laughing. "You seemed to be having fun, though." She looked at Blaine, and held out her hand.

"I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother."

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt's singing buddy. Nice to meet you".

Cooper looked at his brother, sighing, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, little brother? You run off and start singing carols in the middle of a store. Most people think that's crazy."

"All a part of my charm", Blaine said, laughing. "Cooper, meet my friend Kurt. Kurt, my brother, Cooper Anderson,"

"Nice to meet you," Kurt smiled.

"Same here," Cooper said. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Blaine and I really have to be going. Our mother said we needed to be home by three".

Kurt nodded in understanding. "That's fine. Have a safe trip home."

Blaine hugged him quickly before stepping away. "I had fun singing with you. Merry Christmas!"

The two boys smiled at each other before leaving with their respective family, forgetting to get each other's phone numbers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months later, Kurt traveled to Dalton Academy, with orders to spy on the Warblers. He walked down the grand staircase, and adjusted his bag, feeling out of place and lost.

"Excuse me?" he tapped the shoulder of the closest boy to him. "I'm new here- Blaine?"

The boy turned, and his eyes widened. "Kurt? Oh my God, Kurt!"

The two boys embraced, ignoring the rushing about of everyone near them.

"I realized, after we left, that I never got your phone number. I looked for you on Facebook, but I couldn't find you…"

"Blaine! Slow down! I did the same thing. I guess it's just awesome luck that we saw each other today."

"Yeah…. what are you doing here, anyway? You don't go here."

Kurt looked sheepish. "I'm here to spy on the Warblers, our glee club competition, but I don't think I'm going to actually saw anything to my glee club about this one."

Blaine laughed. "I should hope not, because I'm in the Warblers, and I would not take it well if you stole our top-secret information and brought it to another school."

He fake pouted, and Kurt slapped him on the arm. "I won't, don't worry. Where is everyone headed, now, anyway?"

"Warbler performance. Which I actually have to be at, like…2 minutes ago. Come on, I know a shortcut."

**Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
